Question Box’s Adventure 2
Question Box’s Adventure 2 is a sequel to Question Box’s Adventure, and a game created by ButterBlaziken230. Gameplay This game, unlike Question Box’s Adventure, is 3D instead of 2D. This game also now has scrapped the mission system, since it made the levels too diverse, when they were attempting to be the same thing over and over, just with different objectives. The worlds will now also be much longer, since one of the first game’s main flaws was that it was too short. Plot One dark night, Question Box and his friends were having a good time partying. However, their night was soon to be ruined by Unknowny. He was fuelled by the full moon, and regained his power. He gave life to Evil Blaster and his alliance, so they could get revenge on Question Box. Unknowny destroyed the party, and started glitching out the land again. Question Box, knowing that this was wrong, set off on a quest to confront Unknowny and tell him to learn his lesson. He sets off to World 1. After beating the first 3 levels (1-1, 1-2 and 1-3), Question Box finds a cave. He enters, but is now in World A. He needs to be A-1, A-2, A-3 and A-4 to escape. Down in the cave, the levels are pretty dark, only being illuminated by a few torches. However, they aren’t far away from eachother, so some parts are fine. When Question Box arrived at A-4, he had to take on the first member of Evil Blaster’s Alliance - Spike. Spike is pretty easy, as the area you fight him in is a circle-shaped cavern, with plenty of space. His main attack involves him running around and charging forward with his spike. Occasionally, he jumps and turns upside down, stabbing his point into the ground. When he does this, jump on him to deal damage. He takes 5 hits to kill. Once you beat Spike, Question Box escapes the cave and moves on to 1-4. Nothing special or interesting happens in that level, 1-5, 1-6 or 1-7. However, in 1-8, you have to fight a boss - this is Spike, who you have to fight a second time. This time, the boss fight takes place inside a castle, instead of a dead end in a cave. In this boss fight, he uses the same attack pattern as in the A-4 fight. However, he now has a 50% chance to move around when he stabs his head into the floor (the part where you have to attack). After defeating Spike a second time in 1-8, the next area you have to go to is a forest. When adventuring there, you meet Fire Exity, who is now playable. 2-1 is a standard forest level, where you have to jump across logs and defeat enemies that appear from bushes. 2-2 is similar to this, however you get to explore a cave halfway through. 2-3 doesn’t really have its own way to stand out; nor does 2-4, 2-5 or 2-6. However, 2-7 is a boss level. The boss fight takes place inside of a large oak tree. First, you have to climb up the oak tree from the inside by jumping around. Once you arrive at the top, the battle begins. In this boss fight, you take on Magnety, a character who wasn’t in Question Box’s Adventure. His main attack pattern involves him picking up metal blocks and sliding them at you. Fire Exity’s spin attack can be used to knock these back at him to deal damage. If you are playing as Question Box, then you must jump on top of the boxes repeatedly. Do this 5 times until Magnety is defeated. After defeating Magnety, the tree starts to fall into the ground. While still at the top of the tree, a door slides open once you are underground, revealing a passage. Down here are levels B-1, B-2, B-3, B-4, B-5 and B-6. They are all themed around little mechanics and quirks. Down here, some levels will include fans that blow you away. Some will have you press buttons to accomplish things and to progress. Once you have beaten these levels, Question Box runs up a staircase to return to the forest. You then have to beat the boss in 2-8. The boss in 2-8 is a rematch against Magnety. This time, the metal blocks move in different ways to cause some havoc. For this fight, you have to jump on his head 10 times to beat him. Once he is defeated, you unlock Pepsi Can, who can jump and use his Pepsi inside like a F.L.U.D.D Pack from Super Mario Sunshine. The next world is on an island. The next levels consist of mostly tower defence minigames, where you have to fight off Spider Zombies and Zomballs. Question Box can use a coin gun, Fire Exity can use a normal shotgun and Pepsi Can can either use his Pepsi ability or a water gun. In 3-4, there is a large wave that you have to jump over if you’re shooting on top of the palm tree which is also on the island. After that level, you have to complete 3-5, which is a bossfight. 3-5 seems normal at first. The enemies are slightly faster than usual, but since it’s a bossfight, it would be expected for enemies to be a bit more challenging to beat. Halfway through, the tree falls into the ground, making you fall into a dark room. Suddenly, it lights up with flashy lights and jazzy music playing in the background. Waffle appears, welcoming you, Lego Brick and Drawstring Bag, who were also there. Waffle then says that you are now in a game show, and for your challenge, you must avoid falling bombs. Complete that without failure, and he will deem you the winner of the game show. Once you have became the winner of the game show, the level finishes. The next levels, which are 3-6, 3-7, 3-8 and 3-9, are all more tower defence levels. However, 3-10 is something very different. The level begins with some tower defence, however a huge wave comes in and washes you up. You are then sent underwater, and have to navigate an underwater section, dodging hungry sharks and other fish as you go. Characters *'Question Box:' An average character. Normal speed and a normal jump height. He has a double jump move, too. *'Fire Exity:' She can run faster than Question Box, but doesn’t have a double jump. She can use a spin attack to defeat enemies quicker. *'Pepsi Can:' He can use soda to gain height, but other from that, he’s a standard character. Category:Things by ButterBlaziken230 Category:Video Games Category:Games